Different wireless communications devices may operate using proximate frequency bands. For example, mobile communications devices implementing the land-mobile radio (LMR) protocol and mobile communications devices implementing the long-term evolution (LTE) protocol may all operate in the 700 MHz and 800 MHz frequency ranges. Increasingly, mobile communications devices operating in different networks, but in the same frequency range, are operated proximate to one another. For example, a police officer using a portable two-way radio operating on a land-mobile radio network may also access data applications using a smart telephone that operates on a long-term evolution network. When the two mobile communications devices are configured to operate in proximate frequency bands, radiofrequency interference may occur, disrupting the operation of one or both of the devices. In some cases, one or both of the devices may be unable to connect to their respective networks, but the police officer may not discover this until he or she attempts to use the devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.